l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Toritaka Tatsune
Toritaka Tatsune was a bushi of the Falcon Clan, and later daimyo of the Toritaka family after the Falcon Clan's absorption into the Crab Clan. Youth Tatsune was born in 1103 on the day of the coronation of Hantei XXXVIII, in the Falcon Clan provinces. His mother was sister of the Yotogi, and Tatsune was raised and trained alongside his cousin, Toritaka Genzo, the Yotogi's son. He was fostered to the Crab only days after his gempukku, and during the next decade, he worked as a liason between the Falcon and the Crab. Secrets of the Crab, pp. 77-78 Fall of the Falcon Clan Tatsune was later posted at Face of the East Castle, where he became respected for his strength and ability. When he learned of a Shuten Doji attacking his clan, he requested leave and rushed back to Falcon lands to find his clan decimated. He and Genzo, who had become daimyo, used their connections to the Crab to save their family from complete destruction. In 1125 the Falcon Clan became the Toritaka family of the Crab Clan. Angry at having failed his family, he entered Dojo of the Razor's Edge and became a berserker. Later, he realized his place was at Sunda Mizu Dojo. Secrets of the Crab, p. 77 Battle at Oblivion's Gate In 1133, Tatsune fought during the Battle of Oblivion's Gate Way of the Samurai, p. 17 leading the Crab. His units destroyed hundreds of bakemono and trolls, but was overrun by a battalion of ogres. Genzo was killed and Tatsune's leg was crushed. Great Clans, p. 27 Daimyo Back in Crab lands after the battle, Tatsune was named daimyo of the Toritaka and sensei of the Sunda Mizu Dojo. The family was however so small that the two duties seldom interfered with each other, and he would leave most of the daily daimyo duties to his wife, Toritaka Koiso. Way of the Samurai, p. 16 Sunda Mizu Dojo The gruff old warrior was the first sensei at the Sunda Mizu Dojo to bear the Toritaka name. He possessed an infinite patience and had been known to never give up on a student (though some had fled the dojo due to the hard training regime). He would rarely praise a student and if they did't perform they were severely punished as he saw no reason to treat them with compassion since the Shadowlands would show none. He gave no favours, as he was out to make strong bushi, not friends. Only previous students who had been successful in campaigns into the Shadowlands however were greeted with any warmth, although if they requested further training his harsh demeanor would return. Tatsune was the sensei of a future Crab Clan Champion, Hida Reiha. Honor in War (Season of the Crab) Appearance Tatsune was a quiet man, but built like a mountain, with thick limbs and a broad chest. He walks with a severe limp, as his leg was crushed by an ogre at the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. The wound bore no taint, but emitted a terrible rotting odour if not treated weekly by a Kuni. If he could permanently heal it he would chose not to, as it was a constant reminder to him what could happen when someone was not prepared for the Shadowlands. Way of the Samurai, pp. 16-17 War of Spirits The Crab were supporting the spirit armies, but in 1150 the Crab Clan Champion, Hida O-Ushi, secretly sent the Crab cavalry led by her husband Hida Yasamura to fight against her own kinsmen at Ryoko Owari, in the Battle of Drowned Honor. Tatsune fought there as Yasamura's lieutenant. The Crab and the Scorpion won the day. Legions, Part VIII Second Yasuki War Tatsune and Hiruma Masagaro were under fire of Crane arrows before they were noticed the Second Yasuki War had been started. Arrows From the Woods (Gold flavor) Kuon's Advisor In 1159 six towers of the Kaiu Wall were taken by the Shadowlands and the Crab Clan Champion, Hida Kuroda, was killed in the battles. The new Champion Hida Kuon, despite being an expert warrior, needed someone more suited to the subtleties of politics and human nature. Amongst those he called to be his advisors was Tatsune. Training Crab Hida Wukau, the finest of his students in years, was horrified that only had returned five of the twelve young men Tatsune sent to the Shadowlands to pass their gempukku. Tatsune told him that from twelve children the Crab would rank five strong soldiers. Way of the Samurai, p. 15 Reclaiming the Wall Three of the six towers were initially retaken, and Tatsune engineered a way to retake the rest of the Wall. Six Hiruma Scouts infiltrated deep into the Shadowlands, reaching the City of the Lost, and once there they should assassinate Daigotsu's advisors. At that time the Dark Lord would be obliged to recall Kyofu to his side, and the Wall without the former Crab Champion would fall. Kuon was interested in the possibility. New Court In 1160 Tatsune was part of the newly built Imperial Court at Kyuden Miya, sponsored by Miya Shoin and Ide Tadaji. Heart of the Empire Other known members of the new Imperial Court were Doji Nagori, Shinsei's Last Hope, Part I, by Rich Wulf Kitsuki Tadashi, Hitomi Vedau, Kitsu Juri, Shosuro Higatsuku, Moto Chen, Rebuilding the Empire (Origins 2003 Storyline), by Rich Wulf Asahina Handen, Doji Seishiro, Mirumoto Rosanjin, Mirumoto Tsuge, Yoritomo Katoa, Zin'tch, Bayushi Kaukatsu, and Bayushi Kwanchai. Tatsune had been elected by himself, being Kuon absent to take the election. Rebuilding the Court, by Shawn Carman New Capital The new capital of the Empire was decided in the Court, when Doji Kurohito stepped in and informed the Crane had already begun its construction, as a form of penance, to cause the distraction in the Crab from his duty due to the Yasuki issue. The city decided was the disputed Toshi Ranbo, under Lion at that time. Matsu Nimuro joined the Court and confirmed the location and their united effort with the Crane in improving the city. Nobody among the Court said a word against. Kisada's Return In 1166 Hida Kisada returned to life through the Oblivion's Gate. As soon as Tatsune learned it he left Toshi Ranbo to meet personally him at Kyuden Hida. Persistence, by Rich Wulf Rosoku Tatsune was present when Rosoku, the descendant of Shinsei, revealed himself to the Imperial Court and announced to the Emperor the Challenge of Enlightenment. Wisdom Gained, by Rich Wulf (Imperial Herald v2.11) Topaz Championship - 1167 In 1167 Tatsune was witnessing the Topaz Championship. During the event the Crane Clan Champion's wife, Doji Akiko was accused of treason and Gozoku membership and killed by her husband, Doji Kurohito. The Topaz Championship, Part Two, by Shawn Carman Memorial A group of artisans were preparing a monument to the fallen in the war against the Bloodspeakers and a diplomat from the Alliance of Minor Clans was insistent that the long-dead Boar Clan must be included. The Crab would not spend time on this, and Tatsune called it the most idiotic errand he had heard of in the past decade. The Kitsu Daimyo, Kitsu Katsuko tasked Matsu Robun with the quest to retrieve something of the Boar to be used for the memorial. Robun met Tatsune and Hida Benjiro in a sake house at Toshi Ranbo, where the Lion offered himself to knew more on those who aided Kakita Osei to make bandit attacks as a way to increase the rice price paid by the Crab. Robun had killed Osei in an improptu duel and he saw it as a way to atone his shame. Simple Economics, by Shawn Carman and Fred Wan The Vacant Throne In 1167 an ambassador from the Shadowlands, Daigotsu Soetsu, had been attended at Court and received as a guest in Scorpion lands. Following the Emperor had entered into seclusion, while the Empress Toturi Kurako and the Imperial Chancellor Bayushi Kaukatsu had overseen the Imperial Court in his absence. Shogun's forces arrived to defend the capital until the Emperor emerged. To Defend the Emperor, Part 1, by Shawn Carman The Wanderer In 1168 Zin'tch, the nezumi ambassador to the court, urgently requested a meeting, where he explained to the Empress and the Imperial Court that a nezumi scout had recognized the scent from a rice ball that a wanderer had thrown in the Twilight Mountains when walking south. Zin'tch confirmed it was Naseru's scent so Toturi III was in danger, journeying alone into the Shadowlands. Tatsune told that nezumi had an incredible sense of smell, and they would remember scent for years. Kurako exposed that the emperor had left disguised the palace months ago, seeking enlightenment. The Jade Champion Asahina Sekawa guessed Naseru was seeking the Tomb of the Seven Thunders and the Emerald Champion Yasuki Hachi began to assembly a scouting party to find the Emperor. Assembling the Crab Party Yasuki Jinn-Kuen gave Hida Benjiro and Tatsune a large jade piece, enough for the safe travel in the Shadowlands of the Crab party. In return he would be let to accompany them. The shortest way from the capital would be through the Shamate Pass entering Scorpion territory, which were at odds with the Crab with the Kisada affair. Jinn-Kuen offered to arrange the transport through Scorpion lands with no fear of discovery. To Defend the Emperor, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Shogun Advisor The Crab acepted the Gift of the Shogun, and gave Kaneka its support in govern the Empire instead the Emperor until Naseru returned. Otoya, a ronin tactician and former mercenary, joined the Crab. Tatsune sent Hida Otoya as advisor to a new commander of the Damned, who was preparing them as a large, single unit. The Gift of the Shogun, by Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1168 Tatsune came to Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo. He used his spare time to train kenjutsu with his student Kasuga Taman, who learned the bokken ability of his sensei. Winter Nights: Sowing the Wind, by Nancy Sauer Tatsune sent word to Kuon that the Empress Toturi Kurako had appointed Bayushi Norachai as Protector of the Imperial City. Norachai requested to the Great Clans two thousand warriors to defend the capital. Kuon refused to weaken the Kaiu Wall. Armed and Ready (Imperial Herald v2#21), by Rusty Priske and Fred Wan Chagatai's Ambition Tatsune was one of the first to inform that the Khan Moto Chagatai had begun the attack on lands, the Khan's Defiance. Men of Power, by Shawn Carman Retirement After an extremely violent and bloody sparring match with Matsu Kenji, Tatsune decided he had become too old to serve his Clan, and prepared for retirement and gifted his katana to Kenji. The two also privately agreed that, if Kenji were ever to marry and bear sons, her sons would marry into the Toritaka family, and that one of Tatsune's grand-daughters would be fostered to Shiro Matsu for training. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 6 His son Toritaka Kaiketsu succeeded Tatsune as the Toritaka Daimyo. Legend of the Five Rings; Third Edition, p. 48 Tatsune gifted his tetsubo to his son. Clan Heirloom (The Truest Test picture) Last Task In 1169 ronin known as Spider had appeared in several places, and their activities were suspicious for the Crab. Tatsune sought the aid of Hida Otoya to lead the Toritaka in their investigation despite the objections of Kuni Kiyoshi. Fire & Stone, by Brian Yoon See also * Toritaka Tatsune/Meta External Links * Toritaka Tatsune (Gold) Category:Crab Clan Leaders Category:Falcon Clan Members